An additional year of support is requested to pursue the analysis of the data on elderly drinking practices in Arizona. Three lines of inquiry are to be pursued. (1) To develop and evaluate the performance of the Alcohol Behavior Evaluation Chart as an analytical tool for measuring drinking behavior. (2) To conduct further analysis on the abstainer population within the rural elderly sample. (3) To compare the Arizona data on elderly drinking with elderly drinking practices data from other national and regional survey data bases.